


Swan Prince

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, His name is Dorian in this, M/M, Pattons father is a strict dick, Swan Princess AU, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Prince Patton is expected to give Prince Virgil his hand in marriage to join their kingdoms. While both young men have plans of their own that involve far less marriage, love seems to find a way even though magic and hurt pride tend to get into the way.





	Swan Prince

Patton let his gaze shift over the hills outside of the carriage window. He tried to concentrate on the rattling sounds of the wheels rather than the uneasy silence that filled the small space he had shared with his father for the greater part of the last two weeks. For the first time in hours, his father's voice broke into his thoughts: "Stop slouching and sit up straight, son." 

It didn't matter that nobody was around to see them or that Patton couldn't possibly hold such a stiff posture for a long time. He still straightened his back. It was simple as that, nobody disobeyed the king of Merion, not even his son, maybe especially not him. This simple fact was what put them into this carriage in the first place, on their way to the neighbor kingdom which his grandfather had a less than friendly relationship with. But after his death, that seemed to belong to the past. No matter how much his father treasured his strict way to rule, he was also a man of order and certainly not fond of the possibility of a war he couldn't be certain to win. And his father certainly wasn't a friend of unjustified risks, not if there was an easier way. 

Unfortunately for Patton, he was this easier way, or his hand in marriage to be exact. And he did not like the perspective of marrying a total stranger or marrying in general, to be honest. The only silver lining was that the king of Caldicot didn't have a daughter but a son, not that his father would have cared if that weren't the case. In the other's mind, his son was probably already standing at the altar. So to say that Patton dreaded their arrival would be an understatement.

 

Miles away Virgil pulled at the collar of his festive garment for what felt like the hundredth time in front of the window of his room. That damn thing just seemed to want to strangle him. He might be projecting a bit of his nervousness onto the piece of clothing but it still was driving him nuts. A hand came from behind him and slapped his fingers away from the delicate fabric. 

"Virgil seriously, you need to relax or you will snap like a bowstring before their carriage even passes the front gate," Dorian exclaims, as always not caring about the way he talks to the prince. That's one of the reasons the two had been friends since childhood. There aren't many people who treat him like an equal and it doesn't exactly help with his anxiety either.

Virgil sighs and throws himself into the arms of his friend, not caring about the hardness of the scales on the other's chest he can feel even through the clothes: "I know. But it's not like I want them to arrive, I just want to get it over and done with."  
'More like avoiding it until we all died a natural death," he thought to himself, face still hurried int the other's shoulder.

Dorian quickly hugged him before he pushed him to arms-length, fixating his gaze with his own: "Vee, you're only 14, that means you have 4 years to decide. That's a long time to get to know someone. It's not like you two are getting married on the spot. And do you honestly believe that your father would force you to marry someone you don't even like?"

Virgil sighed again, slumping in on himself. "No, I don't think he would. But I do have to marry eventually and we have to find a way to ensure the peace with our neighbors, a marriage would take one from the list and signal strength to the others. And-"

"Virgil!" Dorian laughed. "Take a breath, okay? Gosh, you spend way to much time with Emile, that damn counselor filled your head with way too much politics. Live for once, okay?"

Virgil groaned: "You sound like my father."

"Good to see that someone beside me is encouraging you to have fun then," a voice sounded from the door. King Thomas entered, chuckling that he managed to surprise the two boys. He waved off Dorian's attempt to bow at him and twirled his crown once more around his finger, as a child would with a mere toy, before placing it back on his head. "Cause if you don't I might have to actually use this-" he tapped against the golden accessory "-and give you my advice as an order."

Virgil rolled his eyes at the empty threat and greeted his dad with a hug: "I'd really like to see that, you know. Then maybe I wouldn't be so worried about King Adrien's arrival."

'Not to mention his son', he taught to himself.

"If he takes after his father, after all the stories Emile told me, then a bit of authority would impress him more than acts of kindness," he says, worrying that while Thomas' patience and kindness ensured him the love of the people and the respect of other nobility, this King Adrien would see it as a weakness. What if he decided that their leader was 'weak' enough to be sorted out with an ambush rather than the fragile possibility of a marriage?

Thomas smiled at his son: "Well, we have a lot of time to convince him otherwise then. He will be our guest and I have no doubt that he will act with the for this situation appropriate respect. I don't think that we would risk any more bad blood between our families."

"And his son? I- We know nothing about him…"

"That's why he's coming to visit in the first place, Vee. So you can change that," Dorian interrupted.

Thomas nodded, winking at Virgil: "I'm sure he'll be nice. The letter didn't tell much expect that King Adrien has a son the same age as you and that his name is Patton." 

Thomas lost himself in thought for a moment. 

"I mean I was a bit surprised when I received that letter in the first place with the peace offering but I'm not gonna complain. The visits alone may be a great help in building a friendly partnership and leave our history behind. A marriage would only be the cherry on top, so please try to see this as an opportunity to make a friend rather than a fiance."

Like on cue, the faint sound of trumpets could be heard from the direction of the gate. Thomas looked up: "Speaking of the devil looks like they have finally arrived. So hurry, you two, in this castle we don't keep guests waiting." With that, he hushed Virgil and Dorian out of the door to meet the royal visitors.


End file.
